


Doused

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [31]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: (alastair not so much), (grayson thinks it's fucking hilarious), Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language, drabble(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Fruits of Mercy series. Drabble(ish). “Oh Christ, what are you, in heat?”





	Doused

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I recently played "A Plague Tale: Innocence" which has a similar vibe to this game, and there was recently some interest expressed in me writing more for the fandom, so I figured I'd give this a go. 
> 
> (Also I had one more day for mmom and my original fill for the 31st was just _not_ working out, so I figured jumping back into The Order wouldn't hurt.)

“Are you _still_ going?”  
  
Alastair grunted, but otherwise ignored Grayson, focusing on the irritation between his legs that didn’t seem to want to go away.  
  
Grayson sighed. “Oh Christ, what are you, in heat?”  
  
“I’ve had a long week, Gray.”  
  
“That’s not an answer.”  
  
“Fuck off, Grayson.”  
  
Grayson rolled his eyes. “There’s another note on the Lycan species: Occasionally goes into heat and won’t be satisfied with two fucks in a row.”  
  
“Do you want me to bite you again?”  
  
“I’m quite fine with the one you just gave me,” Grayson growled.  
  
“Relax, I was in human form when I did it. The bite’s only dangerous if I’m transformed.”  
  
“Thank Christ.”  
  
“What, you don’t want to be a Lycan?”  
  
“I’ve been kicked out of one organization in recent memory; I don’t care to have it happen again any time soon because you got a little too feral during sex.”  
  
Alastair sniffed, discontented. “Wouldn’t mind you joining up.”  
  
“I’d drive you mad.”  
  
“At least I’d have someone here who I could turn my back to without having to worry about getting a knife in it.”  
  
Grayson sighed. These little meetings of theirs were meant to be stress-release for precisely those reasons. “You really are uncomfortable. Fine, just-” He knocked Alastair’s hand away and replaced it with his own.  
  
Alastair sighed and leaned against Grayson’s shoulder. “Thanks.”  
  
“You’ll owe me.”  
  
“I always deliver.”  
   
-End


End file.
